the jawbreaker caper
by joshua.krasinski.1
Summary: when the ed's are in court for stealing jawbreakers the trio seek harvey's help


the jawbreaker caper

The candy store 12:am

ed edd and eddy are seen walking out suddenly the police show up

officer: hover your hands

*they raise they're hands up*

eddy: what did we do?

officer: your under arrest for stealing several cases of jawbreakers

eddy: but we didn't do it

edd: i was framed officer

officer: tell it to the judge

*Harvey birdman theme plays*

harvey's office harvey is seen stacking reports

harvey: okay all case files are in order

peanut: finally how long did it take us

avenger: caw *puts up three talons*

peanut: three months sheesh

betty: beep your five o clock client is here

harvey: send them in

eddy: *singing*hello

edd: *singing* hello

ed:*singing* hello!

all three: hello!

harvey: hello there harvey birdman attorney at law

eddy: allow us to introduce ourselves he's ed he's edd we call him double d

harvey: and you must be

eddy: yep eddy

harvey: i'm beginning to sense a pattern here

peanut: there's a shocker

harvey: so what are you boys in for

edd: well to be precise we are in for stealing

harvey: what ya steal?

edd: jawbreakers

harvey: jawbreakers?

edd: yes they thing we did it given our history we are sure to be thrown in the big house i

don't wanna go t jail though they'll rape me till i'm good as dead

harvey: okay seems like a good case to do *stands up* I'll TAKE THE CASE!

*transition to the next day*

phil: harvey come in here

*Harvey goes into phill's office*

phill: harvey we got trouble these boys you handled have a reputation of cimes

harvey: where do they live?

phill: the cul de sac

harvey: ooh that bad?

phill: so bad they might lose the weiner liberites ha ha ha inuendo

harvey: don't worry i got this

*transition to the court*

baliff: alright all rise for the honorable judge mentok

mentok: *comes in* oooweeooo! alright let's get this case started oh you may be seated

*everyone sits down*

mentok: okay the trial of the ed's will come to order your up first

yosemite: thank ya'll ladies and gentlemen of the jury these boys are known for many crimes

which i present in exhibit A!

*shows pictures of many scams*

yosemite: as seen here they are have ripped off many of the kids in the cul de sac and leat me tell ya it takes a lot of nuts

phill: ha ha ha nut joke

yosemite sam: exhibit b *shows videos of them* breaking into rolf's home

yosemite sam: and finally exhibit c *shows the jawbreakers* the stole items in question thus

i rest my case

edd: jawbreakers *laughs*

harvey and double d and eddy: edd no! *tackle him*

yosemite sam: no further questions

mentok: your case birdman

birdman: thank you i'd like to call sarah to the stand

*sarah take to the stand*

harvey: tell me can you tell me of ed's genrosity

sarah: not really though i am his sister i mean he does care for me

harvey: right and has he stolen anything

sarah: a lot but not today i mean i saw them they were at my house the whole time

harvey: nothing further

yosemite: hang on i got something about sarah

*shows video of the ed's stealing sarah's diary*

yosemite sam: as you can see these three have stole this little missy's diary thus proves them

guilty as fuck

eddy: well we're fucked

birdgirl: not so fast! *imitates trumpet noise* birdgirl is here and i have another witness

harvey: well i guess i should call him

yosemite sam: objection council is trying to plead the witness

mentok: over fucking ruled he hasn't come out yet

*kevin comes out*

eddy: kevin?

edd: kevin?

ed: kevin?

harvey: kevin?

mentok: kevin?

phill: kevin?

everyone else: kevin!

birdgirl: that's right kevin

harvey: well okay then tell me kevin you have known the edds right

kevin: yeah they are a bunch of dorks

harvey: interesting and have you picked on them

kevin: maybe

harvey: wrong kevin picks on them all the time

kevin: prove it dork!

harvey: gladly as shown here *shows the footage* as you can see kevin is one mean kid he

has picked on the ed's mercissly

kevin: but it wasn't me i swear it was the one armed man

*everyone glares at them with cricket chirps*

kevin: alright fine i did i framed the ed's cause i hate them and i would've gotten away with it

if it weren't for you meddling bird people

mentok: not guilty send this guy to juvee

*gavel transition to the office*

harvey: glad we could help you three out

phil: yeah that's why we pay him big bucks big balls of them ha ha balls

edd: i don't get it

*everyone laughs*

edd: no seariously i don't

*the end) 


End file.
